The nightmare before Christmas
by sexy chick twist
Summary: Ian has a dream... well a nightmare really and in this dream is one of the things that scare him the most read to find out what it is and what happens. Read and reveiw please.


Christmas Surprise

Chapter 1

A Winter Storm

Ian's pov

"BREAKING NEWS: A BLIZZARD TEARING THROUGH THE MASSACHUSSETTS AREA, IT WOULD BE WISE TO STAY INSIDE, AND HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS CHEER FILLED NIGHT WITH YOUR FAMILY, BUT IF YOU ARE ON THE ROADS, IT IS SUGGESTED THAT YOU PULL OVER AT THE NEAREST HOUSE, BEFORE LONG, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THROUGH THE SNOW – OH, SANTA MUST BE HAPPY THIS YEAR!"

I thought that last statement was ludicrous, Santa is old and fat, and has arthritis no doubt, what with the toy making, riding the sleigh, and going up and down chimneys, over and over again?

Now, I liked the Christmas season, but people ruin it by being… well, cheerful? At Christmas, it's hard to find a radio station that wasn't blaring their Christmas music junk and the few stations that weren't, wasn't the music I liked, which was why it was Christmas Eve, I was in my car, on my way to Natalie's, blaring Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day from my I-pod, kinda like how Nellie plays some of (Oh, who am I kidding? _All_ of) her music.

It was gradually beginning to snow harder and harder until all I could practically could see was the color of a baby's soul before the world got a hold of it; all the weather men were predicting a big, huge blizzard. I drove on, by that time I was in the country; I pulled over to the closest house because I couldn't see thanks to the full-on blizzard that was raging on.

I pulled on my coat and grabbed my I-pod, which had changed to Pain by Three Days Grace, then I walked up to the snow-coated door and knocked, I had to wait a couple of seconds before the door opened, and when it was I saw a grown up Amy Cahill, with a look of shock on her face, there was, no doubt, a look of shock on my face as well, I mean, I had seen her in _years_!

"Ian!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug while tugging me inside of her house, after I took off my shoes, I took a look at the room that she had pulled me into. The living room, which was black and red, was decked in some Christmas decorations. "Where's Dan and Nellie?" I asked. "Dan's friend, Derrick, invited him over for Christmas, and Nellie is with her family for Christmas." Amy said, leaving the room and coming back in a couple seconds with some hot tea. "Do you wanna watch a movie, Mr. Grinch?" she asked joking.

"As long as it isn't a Christmas movie." I said as she pulled me out of the room, down into a hallway. "I have a tradition to keep, and that is watching Gone in Sixty Seconds on Christmas eve." she said shocking me. "Really? Miss Amy Cahill, former clue hunter goody two shoes is into a bad movie, of sorts." I said, poking fun at her, she slapped my arm with the back of her hand playfully. "IAN! It is one of my favorite movies, and believe it or not, I easily get tired of watching Christmas movies again and again. I also don't like listening to Christmas music over and over again, probably the reason you listen to your I-pod." she said pointing at it, she wouldn't be Amy if she wasn't smart, even years after the Clue hunt was over, her skills had rusted a bit, actually, they probably sharpened. "Okay, okay, apparently my favorite clue hunter isn't all books and sweetness. Hey, at least _you_ haven't gone all ninja on me like your brother has." I said, by that time we had reached a room with a TV set, a fireplace, a small table, a couch, a love seat, a laz-e-boy chair, and a thing that looked like a wooden filing cabinet. Amy walked over to the cabinet and opened it; pulling out a movie she put it in, pressed play and went over to the laz-e-boy, which I had sat down at.

"Scoot, Ian." she said, I moved over, making room for Amy. I put the chair in reclining mode, we watched as Kip Reigns stole the car, then raced someone, drawing the attention of a cop. "He was a Janus, you know." Amy said, showing off her knowledge of the Cahill family line. "Yea, most of the people in this movie are." I replied, watching as Kip and his crew try to get out of the warehouse without being caught. We watched in silence for a little while, Amy soon got tired and, to my suprise, curled up to me like a cat. She was like that for a little while before she fell asleep.

I watched Amy, she looked so beautiful, a small amount of moonlight outlined her, making her look like an angel. She stayed like that the whole movie, when it was finished I grabbed the remote and turned it off, Amy yawned and shifted, her eyelids fluttered open. "Have a nice nap?" I asked her "Yea, I haven't been able to have much sleep lately." she said and then laid her head on my chest, her arms circled around my waist, mine around her lower back and waist. "Ian-" "Amy-" we both said at the same time and then laughed "You first, Ian." Amy said "Um... I've been trying to find the courage to tell you this for a long time... Amy, I never faked it... at Korea... I really do like you." I mumbled looking away at the fire.

"Ian, you idiot, you think that you can waltz right inside my house and try to fool me. Again? OUT! NOW!" Amy said jumping off me and running away, I chased after her and found her in her bedroom but it wasn't... her. It was a strange monster that was half snake and one fourth shark and one fourth Sphynx, I yelled as it launched itself at me, I felt immense pain and then, right before I died, I heard Amy or what Amy had become giggle and say "Finally, he's gone."

I woke up suddenly, it was a dream, just a dream, I turned over and curled up to my wife, Amy Cahill. CA-BOOM! "DADDY! MOMMY!" Two kids yelled running into our room, Tammy and Nick, six and ten, jumped into our bed, terrified, and snuggled up to us, Corey slipped into our room, the Lucian in him showing, "Dad, is it okay if I- AH!" the seventeen-year-old boy yelled jumping into the bed after his brother and sister as a big boom of thunder and lightning sounded outside. "Yea, its okay." I said I had never had a mother or father who had given me protection through a scary storm, or anything really, and I was determined not to do this to my kids. "Goodnight, Ian, Corey, Tammy and Nick." Amy said smiling at our kids "Good night mommy and Daddy and Corey and Tammy." Nick said before diving deeper under the covers as the dark night lit up as a giant streak of lightning tour through the sky.

I sighed, and curled up with my family, I would call Natalie in the mourning and make sure that she and Dan are okay and then call Jonah, Hamilton, and then Alastor and the triplets, and all the rest of my family (the ones that I knew personally anyways), and make sure that they're okay, but for now, I have my family and myself to worry about.

"Goodnight Mrs. Amy Kabra," I whispered into my wife's ear after they had all fallen asleep, Amy blushed and shushed me.

"Goodnight Mr. Ian Kabra," She whispered back before we all fell asleep, I had finally found something that I have always wanted, a true family.


End file.
